Dove
by LyraJaneBlack
Summary: Armed with knowledge that places her in danger, she seeks solace with those who can protect her. In the process, she finds her soulmate and rescues people who need freedom in the face of oppression.


This is in no way canon past maybe book 5. I have taken severe liberties with ages and parings, so kindly piss off if you do not care for this story. Things are in play that are terrifying, lots of Dumbledore bashing. Major character death as well, but I am in charge of this story, I don't own anything though.

After witnessing something she shouldn't, Hermione gathered what she could and fled into the muggle world, to hide her parents and drain her private bank account. Her family were nowhere near-poor and were as wealthy as the Malfoys, though no one knew. After sending her parents off she apparated to France to inform the rest of her family of what was going on. Placing a remarkably strong fidelius on their home, she pulled her emotions in, refusing to break down until Harry and the world were safe. Finishing her task, she closed her eyes and focused on the place she wanted to go.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco asked astonished.

"I have important information for your family, and anyone you trust, Please Draco," she pleaded.

"What did you say to me in third year when you punched me?" he requested.

"I called you a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach', does that suffice that it's me?" she retorted.

He smirked and opened the door wider for her before taking her wand and leading her to the family parlor. Once they arrived, she could see his parents, some other Sacred 28 families, Severus, and an incredibly handsome man she didn't recognize.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" his father questioned.

"She has information, and I have her wand," he replied sardonically.

"Let her Speak Lucius," the mystery man stated.

"Of course," he replied, nodding to Hermione.

"Thank you, Families of the supposed 'dark', I have witnessed something that made me a danger to the 'light'. What I now know has me in fear for my life and my family, so I obliviated my parents and sent them away and cast very powerful magic over their homes in France, protecting our servants and extended family as well." She let that settle before she continued. "I come from a very wealthy family, though that is a separate discussion. Two mornings ago, I was practicing my disillusionment skills and modifying the spell, maintaining it for long amounts of time. I was in the library, reading when that old prick came in with the Weasels."

The group seemed interested to see her change in names for those that had been in her life for so long.

"They have been stealing money from Harry, they attempted to from me but my parents' solicitor interceded and on top of that Dumbledore was dressed as Voldemort."

The reaction she received was not one she expected, they didn't look astonished nor upset, they looked depressed and angry.

"I am not sure what is going on but they were talking about how the wards are siphoning Harry's magic, making it seem like he is much weaker and when the so-called showdown occurs, he dies. They were counting on Ron to kill me or help aid in my death, they had planned on sending us on a hunt for nonexistent items with severe traps attached," as she was speaking she was pacing, her hair crackling, "I feel so stupid and naive, I honestly cannot believe that horrid excuse for a wizard. I can't stop any of it without help, all this time we've been fighting someone who doesn't exist in the way we think and I have no idea how to feel." As she finished her speech, she was sobbing, on the verge of a panic attack.

'_Breathe Dove, I've got you,' _a voice in her head said.

Her eyes flickered to make eye contact with who spoke when her eyes met the stunning dark green eyes of the mystery man. As she collapsed, a chair appeared beneath her, and when she opened her eyes, the group was looking between her and the mystery man who knelt, holding her hand. He smiled at her before turning to face them and his nod was all it took.

"Hermione, if I may," Draco began, " I want to sincerely apologize for everything I have ever said or done. It may have been to open your eyes but it was horribly executed."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Draco, I owe my own apology, I sometimes felt a serious compulsion to hate you and your family. Well, anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor really, or Dumblemort either."

The round of chuckles at the name she'd given him went over well and after formally meeting everyone, she turned to the mystery man and smirked.

"And who might you be kind sir?"

"Well, Dove, I am the actual Tom Riddle, but I am not the horrid man I have been made out to be. We were trying to stop Dumblemort when this whole thing started. We had successfully moved those who shared ideals with us, including The Longbottoms, Abbotts, Notts, and every family of the Sacred 28. We were not anticipating he would turn as evil as he did and when the Longbottoms fell, we stepped back. That seemed to placate him, but when we tried to rescue Harry and Lily, was when he showed his true colors. Do you trust us enough to see the memories from that night, I feel as though it would explain a lot and prove who we are."

As he sat next to her, she contemplated his question, before nodding. They got ready to view the memories, Draco offering to go with her. Once they had some tea and snacks, they grabbed hands and began to view the memories of that horrific night.

'_James will be with the order, come and get me then' Lily spoke through a muggle payphone. _

'_We will be there lils, I love you' _

'_I love you to Sev' _

_The memory quickly switched to Lily's and she was immediately confused and angry by what she saw. Lily saying goodbye to James as he made to leave, she ran upstairs to grab her bags and Harry's when she heard the door open. _

'_Sev up here!' she yelled, not thinking before she just shouted out. _

'_Why would Snivellous be coming here Lily?' as James spoke, her blood ran cold, praying that Sev and the others hurried up. _

_A dozen cracks of apparition were heard, and James bound Lily before signaling Dumbledore and running downstairs. Lily was unbound and prepping to apparate when she was caught with an Aveda, Dropping Harry. The view changed to Severus again, and watched as he tried to catch Harry, a familiar scar already on his head. As he held Harry and Lily, sobbing at the lives he was about to lose, including his own, Dumbledore reappeared. _

'_Just kill us old man and be done with it.'_

'_I don't think so Severus, James is already dead, so too is Lily, and no, Harry will be touted as the boy who lived. In order to shape the view I have for the future, he will go live with her Sister. All of this will be blamed on Tom, well Voldemort as he's been named. You will never be able to stop me, now hand me Harry and prepare to die.' Severus snuggled Harry close, and placed him on Lily before closing his eyes. When a bright flash went off, and Severus was back at Malfoy Manor, with Lily's ring and Harry's sock._

'_What happened' he snarled._

_With that comment, the view changed again, to Lucius it seemed. _

"_We sent Della to get you both, and Tella to help, but she took the curse for you, and Della couldn't carry you both. I am sorry Severus, we will try again.' _

Once they were out of the Pensieve, Hermione approached Severus and hugged him, before returning to her seat and getting more food from the elves.

"Over many years we tried to get him from Dumblemort, but he always beat us to the house, or wherever we were. Harry has been raised as James and Lily's son, when in reality he is Severus and Lily's. The reason that he is being drained now is because Dumblemort has activated the blood wards on his home, but because they are not his, it is draining his magic because he is technically an imposter."

"May I have my wand please, I came across a spell in the restricted section this year that I can try." She looked to Draco who looked at Tom who nodded his approval.

"Vestigia ostendunt positos" she spoke while casting a series of futhark runes over the group. "There it is, that violet thread on all of you. It is the reason he finds you, it is a very dark trace and the person has no idea it exists. I can vanish it for you."

"Ita ut vestigium et revertetur," again she spoke with a different set of runes, this time in Elder Futhark. A black sludge gathered onto the floor, a removal of all marks and traces.

"There, all taken care of, he will still think they are there but instead of you they are tied to him, with a delay."

The group felt so much better, and they were in awe of this young woman who was able to help fix this problem, though it was probably too late. They formed a plan to get Harry from his prison, though he was very weak and sick, at the very least to explain what had happened. Before leaving, Tom pulled Hermione into a different room and performed a bit of magic over her, her curious gaze met his eyes as it was revealed that she was a member of the Sacred 28.

"Dumblemort placed the rules about squibs, your great grandparents were of two great lines, Helena Selwyn and Pollux Black, they were banished together and they remained together. How is it you ended up so wealthy?"

"They went into textiles, and had some wealthy private investors from my understanding, Grandmother has their documentation, she was their only child and my mother was hers."

"Well Dove, aren't you intriguing," he said as he stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes, wanting this level of intimacy and not ever able to have it, though someone did try. As that thought ran through her head, Tom growled, causing her eyes to flip open.

"What do you mean try?"

Her eyes filled with tears unable to speak, instead, she let him in her mind and showed him the youngest Weasley cornering her at Hogwarts, giving her grief for leading him on and all the other thestral shit a boy would. When she resisted, it was not pretty, stopped in the nick of time by Draco and his bodyguards. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close, their magic intertwining and calming the other. She sighed deeply, feeling peace wash over her, she kissed his cheek before requesting somewhere to clean up and change for what they were going to do.

As she went to clean up, he confronted Draco about it, "I knew she was a natural occlumens, so I let her keep her memories, but we obliviated the weasel, and gave him some interesting side effects if he so much as thought about her."

The group all changed into better clothes and discussed how they wanted to get Harry as they had to be careful. When Hermione joined the group she suggested a stasis charm, as well as a muggle style med kit, in case they had to stop or they had trouble. She began pulling things from her beaded bag, muggle medicines, defibrillator, and a pulse oximeter. At their curious gaze, she shrugged and uttered a quick "Undetectable extension charm and featherweight charms, keyed to my blood and magical signature."

Apparating to what appeared to be a manor, Tom explained that Dumblemort gave Potter Manor to the Dursely's in exchange for their silence after he started Hogwarts. Hermione's magic began to crackle with anger as she rushed forward and began working on the wards, Tom and Lucius helped as well, and they were able to get in undetected.

As they were preparing to move towards the manor, Hermione taught them the modified disillusionment charm she had created, it alleviated the stress on the casters magic, did not have the original's famous shimmer and was easier to maintain.

Tom was very impressed by this beautiful young woman, enamored in all actuality and was determined to end this nightmare and be with her, if she wanted to.

Disillusioned, they made their way to the manor, using a point me to find Harry. They were able to pinpoint his location and silently made their way to what was supposed to be an elf's quarters.

Hermione checked for any additional wards, finding none, she approached him, dropping the disillusionment and casting the same charm she had earlier, checking harry for any traces or charms. Once he was clean of all of them, they could see he was Severus' son, same nose. The rest of them dropped their charms and waited as Hermione and Severus approached him.

"Harry. Harry, Can you hear me?" Hermione asked, but instead of an answer, he groaned and grabbed her hand. Pulling the medkit from her bag, she placed an oxygen mask on him, as well as an IV for some fluids. Placing the pulse ox on his finger she adjusted his oxygen flow to a higher amount before placing the IV in his carotid artery and connecting it to a bag of saline.

"Dove, what are you doing?" Tom asked, intrigued by her extreme medical knowledge.

"Even with the Stasis charm he's too weak to be moved, so I am doing what I can to aide him before we move him."

Once his vitals were better, she placed the stasis charm and they all portkeyed back to Malfoy manor, but not before several well placed fiendfyre spells. At the manor Hermione performed several spells and charms to help protect Harry, making his room at the manor virtually invisible. Then she went to work on Harry, several blood replenishers made with Severus' blood as the stabilizer, nourishment potions in addition to the muggle things. She left him with Severus, Narcissa, and Draco and went in search of Tom while Lucius and his group went to the ministry to file grievances against Dumbledore and his band of miscreants.

She found Tom in his study, knocking softly before walking to sit with him by the window.

"Hello, Dove."

"I do adore that nickname, thank you for it"

"Thank you for helping us rescue Harry. I think you have been the missing piece, not just for the Malfoy's or Severus, but for me."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, their magic moving to mingle, "Harry has always been my best friend and when Draco saved me, I think it changed my opinion on a lot of things. The more I think about it, the more I think I was fed compulsion potions or something. That is why I didn't feel any reservations about running off with Ron and finding these Horcruxes or whatever and now seeing him in this state is so painful."

He reached over to pull her into him, lounging back on the couch. They laid there for a while before her wand began screeching at her.

"Harry!"

She jumped up and ran to Harry's room to see Cissa and Severus trying to hold him down while Draco was sobbing in the corner.

"Let him go! He's having a seizure!" she yelled as she waved her wand to place a wad of cotton between his teeth and roll him on his side. Grabbing a clear vial from beside the bed and a syringe she shot a medicine into his IV and waited for it to stop.

"Anti-convulsive med, it should keep them at bay, but this is not good. I am afraid to say that his condition has worsened." she finished with a sob before turning to Tom, he kissed the top of her head and looked at Severus who was back sitting by Harry's side.

"Dove, how do you know how to do all of this?"

She sniffled and took a deep breath before answering, "My little brother had a lot of medical issues and my parents left him with the servants and caregivers because they couldn't handle it. One evening, I woke up and went to lay with him and he started having a seizure, he would have died had I not alerted the nurses. So, I asked them to show me how to take care of him. When I was leaving to come here, I gathered everything I could carry, just to be safe. My brother passed away last year, in his sleep due to complications from epilepsy."

Cissa approached her and pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair and calming her while Tom thought very carefully about their next moves.

"Lucius, call the Aurors, we are officially moving forward."

"Wait! Let me check for any ties from his magical core to Dumblemort, and anything else, I do not want him being able to kill Harry under our noses, it'll make us look like the bad guys." Hermione spoke, running to Harry and started waving her wand to check his magical core. When tears started to pool in her eyes, Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, strengthening her magic with his.

"There is a tie to Dumblemort, If I untie it he will no longer be able to perform magic."

"Hermione, what would his quality of life be like if he survived and we undid the tie?" Severus asked, a pained expression on his face.

"I am honestly not sure, more than likely okay and I think he would be happy to no longer the-boy-who-lived. We could probably fake his death, and he could live in peace here at the manor with Draco for the rest of his life," she replied, hopeful.

At her response, the feeling in the room became one of hope, Draco surged forward to embrace her.

"How did you know how I feel about Harry?" Draco asked.

"The two of you were constantly going to blows with one another and now knowing what I do about him and you, it is obvious that you are soulmates." she finished with a shrug.

"Is it possible to enter his mind and double-check all of this with him?" Tom asked Severus.

"I believe so, if Mia says it won't cause him harm" they both looked to her.

"I like Mia, and no it should be fine. Let me replenish his pain meds and potions and we can get started."

While she worked, Severus thought about what he was going to say. Should he apologize, should he explain everything that went on and attempt to show him the memories. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Mia calling until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Severus, just be honest with him, He will understand and believe you. I am sure he was under a curse and compulsion potions as well. They should be out of his system, but we need to hurry."

Once in Harry's mind, locating him wasn't difficult, he was on the Hogwarts express, Hanging out with Hedwig.

"Harry" Severus sighed, as he look like him, finally.

"Dad," Harry responded kindly, while standing to embrace him.

"I don't have much time, but I wanted to clear everything with you before I made the decision. Do you have any inkling as to what has been going on?"

"I could feel Draco earlier and I think Hermione, so I am assuming she helped finally rescue me and now I am at Malfoy Manor. I feel peaceful, like I am free. And it is so wonderful to finally acknowledge who I am, that I am your son."

"I can feel a tap on my shoulder, so I need to hurry. If we go along with Mia's plan, we can untie the bond to your magical core, fake your death and you will be a squib, essentially, but you will be able to be free and spend your life with Draco."

He barely thought about it before he nodded his yes.

Once back to the Manor, it was just Draco, his Parents, Tom and Mia in the room.

"What has happened?"

"Dumblemort is here, we need to hurry"

"He agreed, let's do this."

Hermione gathered what she needed, quickly asking an elf for the missing item, one of Dumblemorts hairs. The potion was brewed in a matter of minutes, and the spell cast quickly after. Once the tie to his core was gone, they watched the magic leave his body and settle into Draco.

"Why did his magic come to me?"

"As his soul mate, he was freely giving it up to save everyone, so Magic deemed you worthy to carry it all, this was you can have more than enough. You will be able to have babies now, without surrogate and he'll still be able to see the wonders of our world and move about the magical community. With him now looking like a carbon copy of Severus but with green eyes, it'll be easy to deny who he is."

"His mother wanted a different name for him, he might want to change it to that, she never really liked the name but James was insistent."

"Draco, go lay with him, your presence should speed his recovery, and we can discuss names when he wakes. I need to sleep.." As she finished she collapsed into Tom's arms, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his chambers, before throwing up every ward he could muster before apparating outside to finish the old bastard.

As he made his way outside, he could see most of the order had died, his and Severus's poison had done its job. Narcissa and Bellatrix were taking down Sirius and Mulceber and Regulus were attacking the rest of the Weasley's. Meanwhile, he could feel his Mia's magic giving him strength, while he searched for Dumblemort.

"Tom, let us end this. Give us back the boy, all must go according to plan. Is the mudblood here as well?"

"You will never get her back, she is with us now, she is with me now, our magic has bound us in a soul bond. As for Harry, he has died following his starvation and neglect, Draco and Severus are in mourning."

"I would know if Harry were dead, my magic is tied to his, if he were to die my magic would betray me and death would come to collect me."

A blinding light shot from the Manor at that point, going right through Dumblemort, causing his remaining followers to become distracted, Arthur, Molly, and Sirius were finished in a matter of seconds.

"No, this can't be!" Dumblemort spat, his face getting paler and paler by the second.

"Avada Kedavra" Tom spoke calmly but determined, as his body disintegrated, his soul was pulled in another direction, his magic returning to the ley lines in the Earth.

Everyone visibly relaxed, Severus was passing out potions to heal any injuries while Narcissa and Lucius called for the Aurors. Tom disappeared inside, his magic needing to be with Mia.

He showered quickly, and hopped into bed with Mis, their magic immediately reaching out to one another. She snuggled into him and they slept, recharging their cores and minds from the abuse they had both suffered.

Harry and Draco were laying in bed in their pajama bottoms, kissing and exploring their feelings towards one another.

"I feel so much better, I can be myself, and true to my feelings for you," Harry whispered.

"I didn't know how I was going to survive without you, I love you," Draco said back before their kissing resumed into passion. A steady need rose between them and soon they were stripped down, relishing in the feel of each other. Spells cast to help relax Harry's tight hole and to lubricate it were whispered.

"Contraception?" he asked, barely able to hold himself back from Harry.

"No, what happens will happen."

With that, Draco slid home, the two of them finding their bond completed and rings and runes appeared on their hands as they both orgasmed. They calmly fell asleep, both missing the sparks of magic over Harry's stomach.

In a different room, Lucius and Narcissa were relaxing in a state of calm, having shared a bath drawn by Moxie. Lucius felt the wards grow and their family magic receive a boost.

"Well my love, we will be grandparents, their bond is whole," Lucius said with a smile.

Severus and Bellatrix were currently discussing how to breach the topic of their relationship with Harry. They had discussed telling him after Severus changed his name, or offered to anyway. He cast a Patronus to the occupants of the house requesting their presence at a family breakfast.

This was what woke Hermione up to the feel of Tom against her, holding her tightly, her magic calm. A strum of heat pulled low in her belly as she could feel him pressing against her ass, she firmly ground against him. He woke up to the dizzying feeling of her grinding against him, he moved her hair and sucked on her neck, leaving angry red marks as he flipped her over onto her back before sliding in between her legs.

"Are you sure, dove?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Please, make love to me" she replied, out of breath.

Using magic he divested them of their clothes and began rubbing his thumb against her clit, eliciting moans from the beauty beneath him. He kissed his way down her body, before settling against her center. As she was a virgin, he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He slid a finger in her, as she moaned, he didn't quite break through her barrier, he wanted that with his cock, but he wanted to loosen her up a little. He continued his ministrations through her first orgasm.

"Tom please" she whined, ready to be full of him.

He made his way back up her body before dipping down to kiss her as he gripped his length and gently slid into her. They found their rhythm and soon both could feel the pressure building,

"Tom, I'm going to cum," she half yelled.

"Me too, Dove" he replied as he felt her walls gripping him like a vice.

As they came down from their high they noticed the glow on their left hands, runes everywhere and bands appeared on their hands.

"Remind me to acquire a contraceptive potion for you," he mumbled sleepily and as he drifted off, he heard her whisper "No, unless you want to."

Wrapping her tightly in his arms, he prayed to Morgana and all the gods that they would be blessed by a child.

The next morning was a loud affair, with Harry having a random outburst of magic, though, not his as they learned when Severus cast the pregnancy charm on him. Hermione and Tom shared their wish for a baby as well. Once breakfast was served, they ate as a family, Cissa, Lucius, Severus, Belatrix, Tom, Mia, Harry, and Draco. Severus then, as calmly as he could, looked at Harry, while the table quieted down, he spoke.

"Harry, are you happy with your name?"

"It depends, did Mum give it to me?"

"It was an option, but not her choice, James insisted on it."

"What was Mum's Choice?"

"Atlas, she wanted to name you Atlas."

"I love Atlas," Draco said encouragingly.

"I think I'll go with Atlas, besides, Harry is dead now, isn't he?"

Severus smiled, "It was what we chose together, in secret, it's why she fought so hard for it."

Atlas, stood up and moved to hug his Dad, grateful that he was able to be free.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you, It is about Bella and I." He began warily.

"Okay, continue," Atlas replied.

"Bella and I are together, and I don't want to replace your mum, she will always hold a piece of my heart, but Bella is very important to me now."

"I think it's wonderful, I didn't know my mum, but I would be happy to get to know you and spend time with you both," he said through a watery smile.

Bella got up and embraced Atlas, whispering that she could never take Lily's place and how she loved her too.

The rest of the year passed with relative quietness, the wizengamot had removed Dumbledore's rulings that he had made in his time, including those about squibs, which reunited Hermione's family with the magical side. Atlas and Draco completed their exams and were studying Potions for their masteries, as they wanted to have a mail-order potions business. Hermione decided on Potions, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration once she was able to track down Minerva. Intent on researching and creating new spells, potions, and policy as a private consultant. Tom repaired the damage done to him by showing modified memories of what occurred, he and Hermione were expecting a baby girl. Draco and Atlas were having a boy, a prophecy had already been reported that they were to be a couple as powerful as Merlin and Morgana and they would keep the wizarding world safe for many years. As to the rest of the family, Bella and Severus were married and expecting a little one as well, Atlas had officially dubbed Bella, Mom, to her absolute delight. They all lived in the extended and renovated Manor, Always.


End file.
